Knowledge and Love
by Ariadna
Summary: este fic soshiro-koura está finalizado. hay un partido de futbol, aparece Daisuke, nace el bebé... y fin!
1. Noche en casa de Izzy

Knowledge & Love

Knowledge

&

Love

__

Por: Ariadna

Primera parte:

****

Noche en casa de Izzy

Corrió.

Corrió cada vez más rápido. Ya no sabía a donde ir, pero quería solo… alejarse… alejarse de su madre, y del que sería su nuevo padre, y su nueva hermana… irse lejos y refugiarse en otro lugar…

¿Pero donde? Tai y Kari estaban el la casa de sus abuelos y no volverían hasta mañana; Mimi ya había partido hacía EEUU hace un año atrás; Joe debía estar estudiando para otro examen; Matt nunca estaba en casa; TK vivía muy lejos… solo le quedaba Izzy… pero Izzy debía estar instalado frente a su computadora, como siempre, y se sentiría incomodo con ella ahí…

Siguió corriendo, aunque no tenía donde ir…

Se detuvo.

Estaba cansada. Se sentó en la orilla de la vereda, y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Sora?

La muchacha detuvo su llanto abruptamente y se giró al oír esa voz. Izzy estaba ahí.

-¿pasa algo malo, Sora? – preguntó con voz preocupada acercándose a ella.

__

"Claro que me pasa algo malo ¡no estaría llorando si no fuera así!" Pensó Sora con rabia.

-no, no es nada. – se limitó a responder.

-si fuera así no estarías llorando. – le dijo Izzy, leyéndole el pensamiento. – mi casa queda cerca de aquí, ¿quieres pasar? Es mejor que estar aquí afuera…

Sora no se negó. Necesitaba estar con alguien, sola se sentiría mucho peor.

-ya llegué. – anunció Izzy al abrir la puerta de su departamento. 

-bienvenido. – se escuchó el saludo desde la cocina.

–traje a una amiga, espero que no importe.

-no hay problema, hijo. Pondré otro plato para cenar.

-no es necesario, yo no… - comenzó a decir Sora.

-déjalo, puedes negarte después. – la interrumpió Izzy, indicándole que pasara a su habitación.

Dentro se veía todo más o menos en su lugar, y dos computadores sobre el escritorio, y uno de ellos era el que Izzy llevó al Digimundo.

-vaya… tu pieza no parece la de un chico de 12 años. Está muy ordenada. – comentó la chica.

-¿tu crees? – Izzy se sonrojó. – ponte cómoda, traeré unas bebidas.

Sora obedeció y se sentó sobre la cama. Luego de un rato el chico volvió con una bandeja con dos vasos con Koca-Kola. Sora tomó uno.

-gracias.

-de nada. – Izzy se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

Hubo un rato de silencio. Sora se sentía incomoda, no quería hablar de sus problemas, pero le fue extraño que su amigo no le preguntara nada.

-¿no me vas a preguntar por qué estaba llorando allá afuera?

-me parece que tú no quieres hablar del tema. Si no quieres decir nada está bien.

-¿en serio?

-si, no voy a obligarte. Claro que si quieres hablar te escucharé.

Sora miró distraídamente como salía el gas de su bebida.

-no… no quiero hablar del tema… es demasiado tonto…

__

"No es tonto si te hizo llorar de esa manera." Se dijo Izzy.

-como quieras.

Otro rato de silencio.

-y… ¿qué estabas haciendo afuera un día domingo? Me imaginaba que en tu tiempo libre estabas siempre frente a tu computador. – comentó Sora para abrir la conversación.

-así era, pero mi mamá me pidió que fuera a devolverle de su parte unos libros a una amiga.

-ah…

-¡la cena ya está lista! – se oyó desde afuera del cuarto.

-¿aún no quieres comer? – le preguntó Izzy.

-um… creo que no debo negarme…

Ambos se encaminaron hacía la puerta, pero Sora detuvo a Izzy antes de abrirla.

-este… yo… Izzy… ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí? – preguntó Sora, con la vista baja.

-mmm… - Izzy se sorprendió. - ¿estará tu mamá de acuer…?

-sabes, olvídalo. Es muy compli… - interrumpió Sora.

-está bien. – la interrumpió Izzy a su vez, al fin entendiendo cual era el problema de su amiga.

-gracias. – Sora suspiró aliviada.

Luego, en el comedor…

-hola, tú eres Sora, ¿verdad? Aún recuerdo tu cara desde la última vez que te vi. – comentó la Sra. Izumi saludando cuando los niños entraron.

-así es. – Sora hizo una reverencia. – mucho gusto en volver a verla.

-¿te gusta el Ramen? – preguntó la señora mientras servía los platos. – de vez en cuando tiendo a preparar comida china para recordar mis tierras.

-¿usted es de China? Vaya, no sabía que Izzy tenía ascendencia extranjera… - comentó inocentemente Sora.

La Sra. Izumi bajó la vista ante el comentario, al igual que Izzy, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sora lo notó y se extrañó.

-Izzy no acostumbra traer amigos a la casa, me alegro que lo haya hecho. – dijo la 'madre' de Izzy, para cambiar de tema.

Ahora fue el turno de Sora para bajar la vista.

-ah, mamá ¿te importa si Sora se queda a dormir acá esta noche?

-¿eh? No hay problema, ¿le preguntaron a su madre al respecto?

Sora iba a decir algo, pero Izzy habló primero.

-yo me encargo de avisarle. – dijo él, dándole una sonrisa confortable a su amiga.

La cena pasó sin pormenores, hablando más que nada sobre la escuela y lo ocurrido dos años atrás en el Digimundo. Después de terminar, el Sr. Izumi le indicó a Sora donde encontraría un futon, y le ayudó a instalarlo en la habitación de Izzy, mientras éste hablaba por teléfono.

-¿alo? ¿Sra. Takenouchi?

__

si, ¿quién es? 

-habla Koushiro, uno de los amigos de Sora.

__

¿Izzy? su voz sonaba preocupada. _ ¿Sabes donde está Sora? _

-si, ella está aquí.

__

¿Puedes darme con ella, por favor? 

-lo siento, pero ella no desea hablar con usted.

__

ya… ya veo… 

-llamaba para avisarle que ella está bien, y que la invité a pasar la noche en mi casa.

__

¿No será un problema? Yo… 

-no se preocupe, yo cuidaré de ella.

Se escuchó un suspiro desalentado.

__

Está bien. 

-mañana se irá conmigo a la escuela y trataré de convencerla de que vuelva a casa.

__

Gracias. estuvo un momento en silencio. _ ¿Ella te contó cual es el problema? _

-no, ella prefiere no hablar del tema.

__

Mmm… lo supuse. Pero te digo de inmediato que no es tan grave como estás pensando, en realidad… 

-señora. – interrumpió Izzy. – yo no pienso nada, esto es algo que no me incumbe. Deje de preocuparse tanto, de seguro que a Sora se le pasará.

__

Sí… gracias. 

Al rato, Izzy volvió a su pieza y vio a Sora completamente instalada.

-¿hablaste con ella?

El chico asintió.

-¿te dijo por qué no quiero volver a casa?

-le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-¿por qué?

-si tú no quieres decirme que te pasa no me parece justo que me enteré por otro lado.

Sora se sentó y presionó sus piernas contra su pecho.

-¿por qué eres tan comprensivo? – le preguntó.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es que… si hubiese ido con Tai, él ya me hubiera convencido de contarle todo, pero tu no dices nada…

-yo también escondo cosas de las que no quiero hablar con los demás… - se limitó a responder el pelirrojo.

Sora iba a preguntar que tipo de cosas, pero se contuvo, sabía de antemano que él no quería responder. 

-ya es tarde. Será mejor que nos acostemos… digo, que vayamos a dormir. – dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-no te molesta dormir en la misma habitación que un chico ¿o si? – preguntó Izzy, notando su incomodidad.

-no, para nada, fue solo el comentario. – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-bien, a dormir entonces. - al sentarse, Izzy emitió un quejido. - ay…

-¿pasa algo?

-nada, al parecer algo me cayó mal, tengo el estómago un poco revuelto, deben haber sido los dulces que me dio la amiga de mi madre…

-¿no quieres tomar un té o algo?

-creo que sí…

-quedate aquí, yo te lo prepararé, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Sora salió de la habitación y se dirigió sigilosamente a la cocina, para no despertar a los padres de Izzy, a los cuales creía dormidos.

Al entrar a la cocina se dio cuanta de que no sabía donde estaban guardadas las cosas, por lo que se devolvió al cuarto de Izzy. En el camino se percató que los señores Izumi entraron al comedor. Ella iba a entrar también, para preguntarles a ellos donde podía encontrar tazas y té, pero algo la detuvo, y se quedó tras la puerta a escuchar.

-te digo querida, que esta vez no hay que escondérselo a Izzy, además, tarde o temprano se dará cuanta, ¿no crees? No hace falta ser un genio para eso.

-lo sé, pero es que no sé como podría reaccionar…

-¿pero que dices? Si son buenas noticias.

-si, pero…

Sora retrocedió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era una conversación ajena y no tenía derecho a escucharla. Agitó su cabeza para alejar su curiosidad y continuó su camino hacía la habitación.

Al dar vuelta al pasillo vio que Izzy también estaba escuchando la misma conversación de sus padres por otra de las puertas que daban al comedor.

Sora se le acercó, y al escucharla, Izzy retrocedió.

-disculpa Izzy, es que necesito saber donde están las tazas y el té, ¿me ayudas?

-claro, claro.

Ambos volvieron a la cocina, haciendo suficiente ruido como para que los señores Izumi notaran su presencia y no siguieran platicando.

Sora puso agua a calentar mientras Izzy sostenía la taza distraídamente.

-¿Izzy?

-ah… ¿sí?

-¿sabes de qué estaban hablando tus padres? – preguntó ella, no para satisfacer su curiosidad, sino para averiguar que sentía su amigo al respecto.

-no… - se limitó a responder él. – esta vez no…

Sora no preguntó más. El chico estaba sumamente triste, pero trataba de disimularlo.

"¿_'esta vez'_?" Sora se extraño por las palabras de Izzy. Se preguntó si él tendría problemas familiares de los que no hablara con sus amigos, nunca pareció ser así… pero ella sabía mejor que nadie cuanto era capaz de esconder una persona respecto a lo que sentía.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, Sora llenó la taza y luego colocó el té, y después devolvió la taza a su amigo.

-gracias.

Sora sonrió en un gesto de 'de nada'. Izzy quedó mirando su taza, esperando que se enfriara un poco…

Sora se sentó a su lado.

-me fui de la casa porque tuve otra pelea con mi mamá… - comenzó.

El chico prestó atención, Sora había decidido contarle todo.

-ella me dijo… que se iba a casar de nuevo… mi padre, digo, mi verdadero padre, murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenía ocho años, un año después de que nos mudáramos de Hikarigaoka. Desde entonces, siempre fuimos mi mamá y yo, juntas para todo, siempre juntas… - Sora se detuvo un momento y apretó los puños. – yo no sabía que ella había conocido a alguien, nunca me lo dijo, hasta ahora… llevan casi un año saliendo, ¡y yo no sabía absolutamente nada! – Izzy ve que de tanto apretar los puños Sora se está haciendo daño, y los toma gentilmente para calmarla. – y resulta… y resulta que él y su hija, ¡porque tiene una hija, que seguramente está pasando por el mismo infierno que yo! Se vendrán a vivir a MI casa, ¡mañana! – Sora no pudo más y unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. - …fueron tantas cosas a la vez que yo… yo no pude más… ella traicionó mi confianza, no supe que hacer, así que huí…

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Sora, y ella comenzó a llorar amargamente. Para su sorpresa, Izzy la abrazó para consolarla

-¿hice mal, acaso, al enojarme con ella? – preguntó entre sollozo y sollozo.

-está bien, tu madre cometió un error, uno bastante grande, pero sin intención. De seguro lo único que quería era protegerte, y luego se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para que las cosas salieran bien. Créeme, sé lo que es que te escondan secretos, pero generalmente hay una buena razón para ello. 

-tal… tal vez… - murmuró Sora, aún no muy convencida. – es solo que… tengo miedo de que ella se haya olvidado de mi papá, que ya no lo amé…

-que una persona ame a otra no quiere decir que dejará de amar a las que ya ama, como tu padre, o tú. Tú misma deberías saber eso ¿no? Tu emblema es el del Amor…

-el Digimundo no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-pero tu poder sigue estando aquí. Creo que lo que tú tienes es miedo a perder esa conexión que tienes con tu madre, que deje de prestarte la misma dedicación ahora que hay más personas en su vida, pero no fuiste capaz de decirle eso está tarde, ¿cierto?

-¿cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-lo he vivido… - murmuró él en voz baja.

-Es que… ahora ella tendrá una pareja, y otra hija, y no sé si podré acomodarme a eso. Tienes razón, tengo miedo…

-pero a la vez tú ganaste, tal vez no un padre, pero seguramente un buen padrastro, ¿y quien sabe? Puede que tu nueva hermanita sea ideal para ti, como Kari para Tai, o TK para Matt, ¿no crees que al menos merecen una oportunidad?

-no lo sé… pero creo que mañana regresaré a casa, huir de mis problemas no me hará sentir mejor. – dijo finalmente Sora, secándose las lágrimas.

-bien, y si eso no resulta, siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa, mis padres siempre quisieron una hija… - bromeó él, logrando sacar una sonrisa a su amiga. 

Más tarde, ya acostados y con las luces apagadas, Sora pensó en todo lo que Izzy le había dicho. Estaba claro que ese no era el comportamiento del Izzy que conocía. Él solía ser más… distante. 

Sora se dio cuenta de que de todo el tiempo que lo conocía, él nunca le había hablado de su vida privada. Con los demás, más o menos, podía saber que pasaba por sus mentes, incluso Matt, que a pesar de ser distante también, solía recurrir a ella cuando ya no podía cargar con los problemas él solo, en especial luego de que Mimi se fue. Pero Izzy parecía nunca tener problemas, o nunca decirlos… 

Pensó en ese _'esta vez'_, tanto Izzy como sus padres habían dicho eso… ¿qué quería decir?

Ahora sabía que podía contar con amigos como Izzy. Esa faceta cariñosa no se la había visto antes. Sonrió para sí misma. Le gustaba esa faceta…

****

Fin de la primera parte.

Notas: 

Si, ya sé, la mezcla no es de las más comunes, Sora y Koushiro no tienen nada en común, pero bueno, tal vez en este fic descubran algo de si mismos que desconocían…

Ahora fue el turno de Koushiro para consolar a Sora, y es que luego de "Desaparecer" quise escribir algo no tan triste, y un poco de romance es mi mejor medicina ^^

Por cierto, el detalle de llamar Koca-kola a las bebidas es porque en la misma serie aparece una maquina de bebidas en el capítulo 31 en donde tiene escrito 'Koca-kola' en ella…

Este fic se lo dedico a Jesús, ¿por qué? Porque se me antojó dedicartelo ^_~… 

Recuerden: ni Koushiro, ni Sora ni la serie misma me pertenece! Es lamentablemente de la Toei, si fuese mía… no hubiese permitido el cambio de nombres en Estados Unidos, para empezar!! Me verán utilizando muy pocas veces los nicks gringos, es que no me gustan!! Argh!

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. Los mejores amigos del mundo

Knowledge

Knowledge

&

Love

__

Por: Ariadna

Segunda parte:

****

Los mejores amigos del mundo

Al día siguiente Izzy y Sora se levantaron temprano. Sora preparó el desayuno en señal de agradecimiento y le preguntó a Izzy como estaba su estomago.

-ya me siento mejor, gracias. ¿Irás a la escuela hoy?

-no puedo faltar, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-porque no tienes el uniforme.

-oh, es verdad.

-¿qué te parece si pasamos por tu casa?

Sora se quedó un segundo en silencio, pero luego asintió.

-es cierto, no me dejarán entrar vestida así.

Y así, luego de desayunar y despedirse de los padres de Izzy, ambos partieron hacía una gran casa, en realidad una academia de arte, lugar donde vivía Sora.

-¿prefieres que te espere afuera? - preguntó Izzy.

-no, entra por favor.

Sora abrió la puerta de su casa y no encontró a nadie. suspiró alivida, su madre debía de estar preparando su clase o algo así. dejó a Izzy en su habitación y fue con su uniforme al baño a cambiarse.

El chico miró con detención la pieza de su amiga. En realidad se veía mucho más femenina de lo que Sora mostraba, aunque aún con detalles como su balón de fútbol y un par de afiches de jugadores famosos. una fotografía encima del velador llamó su atención. la miró de cerca y sonrió. aquella era la foto que se habían tomado poco antes de abandonar el mundo Digital, donde aparecían todos sus amigos.

-me preguntó que estará haciendo Tentomon ahora...

Un pequeño ruido hizo que Izzy saliera de la habitación para ver quien era. la madre de Sora.

-¿Izzy?… ¿está Sora aquí?

-eh, si, vino a cambiarse para ir al colegio. y no se preocupe, creo que ya se le pasó el enojo...

La señora cambió su expresión preocupada por una de alivio al ver a el pelirrojo sonriendo. 

En eso Sora salió del baño.

-mamá... - murmuró.

-creo que es mejor que me vaya a la escuela, Sora, nos vemos allá... - dijo Izzy saliendo rapidamente de la casa, antes de que la chica alcanzara a detenerlo.

Al salir a la calle se sintió un poco mejor. Sabía que Sora necesitaba estar con su mamá a solas, aunque no quisiera. Él solo dio el empujón inicial…

Ya en la escuela, Izzy tropezó con Taichi.

-buenos días Tai, ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que con Kari regresaban hoy en la tarde. 

-hola, Izz. si, bueno, a mi mamá le vino el sentimiento de culpa y que según ella "necesito estudiar" y que no puedo faltar a la escuela y todo eso... - Tai sonó algo disgustado. - una tontería si es que me lo preguntan...

De pronto una enojada Sora apareció por el pasillo y se dirigió directamente hacía el chico pelirrojo. -¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera? - preguntó acusatoriamente. - pensé que habías dicho que estarías conmigo.

-¿eh? ¿de que hablan? - preguntó Tai, sin comprender.

Sora sólo lo ignoró.

-lo siento Sora, pensé que tú y tu mamá debían hablar y sería incomodo si yo me quedaba ahí. ¿hablaste con ella a pesar de todo?

-si, aclaramos un par de cosas. - Sora olvidó su enojo y decidió contarle a su amigo lo que ahora sabía. - para empezar lo de la mudanza tan repentina fue porque el departamento donde vivía él y su hija sufrió un pequeño incendio, y estuvieron obligados a irse. al menos eso me dejó en claro el porqué me dijo todo tan derrepente.

-¿'todo' qué? ¿de que hablan ustedes dos? - Tai volvió a interrumpir.

-oh, Tai, hola. - saludó Sora, notando recién su presencia. - te explicaré todo después, las clases ya están por comenzar. - dijo y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a su sala con ella, a medio camino se giró para ver a Izzy, quien ya se iba a su sala, y lo llamó. - ¡hey, Izzy, de nuevo gracias!

-ah, así que tu mamá se casa de nuevo…

Sora, Tai y también Matt estaban en las afueras de su sala de clases, con un balde lleno de agua cada uno, por haber llegado tarde. Sora aprovechó para contarle a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en su casa, luego de la conversación con Izzy se sintió mucho mejor y ya hablaba del tema con más tranquilidad.

-¿y tú estás bien con eso, Sora? – le preguntó Matt serio, podía entender muy bien esa clase de situación, siempre le pasaba cuando su padre traía una nueva novia a su casa.

-si, ahora si… - Sora sonrió.

-pues si me preguntan yo creo que es estupido, si mi mamá quedara viuda dudo que se volviera a fijar en otro hombre por el resto de su vida…

La sonrisa de Sora se esfumó, y Matt aprovechó de golpear muy fuerte a Tai con la cubeta de agua, además derramando su contenido sobre él.

-hey, ¡¿por qué demonios hiciste eso, baka?! – exclamó Tai obviamente muy enojado y a punto de lanzarle su propio balde a Matt.

-¡para que aprendas a cerrar la boca, idiota!

La pelea iba a comenzar pero Sora se interpuso entre los dos chicos.

-¡basta!

Debido a la discusión el profesor salió de la sala, y al ver a Tai todo mojado, lo envió rapidamente a la enfermería por una toalla, dejando a Sora y Matt solos.

-ese Kamiya puede ser relamente un imbecil cuando quiere… - murmuró Yamato entre dientes.

-ajá…

-bien merecido se lo tenía, mira que decirte semejante estupidez, te pido disculpas de su parte.

-no importa. Tai suele decir cosas tontas todo el tiempo. Yo también creía que uno estaba destinado a amar a una sola persona para toda la vida, pero eso no es cierto…

-si sé yo de eso… - comentó el chico recordando el divorcio de sus padres. - ¿y cuando se mudan ese tipo y su hija?

-hoy, en la tarde. Sería tal vez buena idea si alguno de ustedes pudiera acompañarme para ayudar con la mudanza, no quiero estar sola con ellos todavia… - Sora miraba hacia abajo, a su balde lleno de agua. - ¿puedes venir tú?

-lo siento, pero hoy en la tarde quedé de llamar a Mimi y sabes que nunca logro ubicarla cuando la llamo por teléfono y…

-no tienes que decir más, entiendo. – Sora lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿y como va todo entre ustedes dos?

Matt se puso claramente rojo como un tomate, y comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿a… que te refi…? ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! Solo somos amigos…

-si claro, si de algo sirve que yo sea la portadora del emblema del Amor es para detectar esa clase de cosas… - bromeó ella.

-ella te dijo algo, ¿no es cierto? – Matt la miró dispuesto a sacar respuestas.

-por supuesto, a pesar de las millas de distancia sigo siendo su mejor amiga, ella me cuenta todo. – Sora río al ver la cara avergonzada de su amigo. – no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que tú y ella son novios…

Matt prefirió no decir nada, pero asintió agradecido.

Horas más tarde, Sora, Tai e Izzy caminaban hacia la casa de la familia Takenouchi.

-lamento pedir tu ayuda de nuevo Izzy, lo que hiciste ayer por mi fue más que suficiente.

-está bien, para eso son los amigos…

Tai soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos. Él no había querido ir, pero Matt lo había obligado.

En la entrada de la casa se podía ver un enorme camión de mudanza, y tres hombres intentando bajar una pequeña pero pesada cama.

-¿no se supone que estos tipos sufrieron un incendio? – interrogó el portador del Valor.

-si, pero no fue tan grande y solo les quemó la cocina y el baño, si se mudaron fue por seguridad.

Sora y los chicos se acercaron más al ver a la Sra. Takenouchi bajando una cajas del mismo camión.

-¡Sora, que bueno que llegaste! Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La mujer toma la mano de su hija y la guía hacia dentro de la casa, seguidas por Tai e Izzy. Una vez dentro los niños vieron a un hombre de poco menos de cuarenta años, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, junto con una chica de la estatura de Izzy, de pelo igual de rubio, muy largo, y ojos azules.

-Sora, te presento a Tanori Amano, y ella es su hija Minako.

Todos hicieron una inclinación de de cabeza como saludo pero aún se notaba la tención en el aire.

-wow, es muy bonita… - Tai le comentó a Izzy al oído mientras miraba de reojo a Minako.

Sora logró escucharlo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-es un placer conocerte finalmente Sora, Sakura siempre habla mucho de ti. – le dijo el Sr. Amano, dedicandole una sonrisa.

Sora sonrió de vuelta educadamente y luego se dedicó a mirar a la otra niña, Minako, parecía tan nerviosa como ella…

El tiempo pasó y Sora vio como su madre y su futuro esposo se ayudaban mutuamente; a pesar de todo, se veían muy tiernos juntos… 

Minako estaba ya ordenando sus pertenencias dentro de su pieza, fue una suerte que hubiesen suficientes habitaciones para no tener que compartir la suya con ella. no lo caía mal ni nada, pero hubiese sido muy incomodo y extraño.

Mientras, Tai e Izzy terminaban de mover todo en la sala y el comedor. Sora miraba a Tai con algo de rabia, había hecho todo mal y parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, se quejaba demasiado pero ahora se negaba a irse, además de que hablaba demasiado con Minako, como si intentara conquistarla, olvidandose completamente de ella, la amiga que se supone había venido a ayudar. Izzy por otro lado se mostró muy educado con todos y preocupado por ella, siempre preocupado por ella. Tai e Izzy eran tan distintos… Tai era gracioso y un buen tipo con el que nunca te aburrirías, pero no sabe escuchar. Izzy es cariñoso y amable, y no muchos notan su sensibilidad. Tan diferentes… hey, ¿pero por qué los estaba comparando?

-¿dónde está Tai? – le preguntó Sora a Izzy al ver que el chico de rebelde cabello castaño no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-fue con Minako por algo de comer.

Sora lanzó un bufido, pero más bien fue un rugido. E Izzy lo notó.

-¿por qué estás molesta?

-no estoy molesta.

-si lo estás, estás enojada con Tai, ¿por qué? Solian ser los mejores amigos del mundo, pero desde hace algún tiempo que no los veo juntos para nada… - acotó el chico. - ¿qué pasó?

Sora no respondió de inmediato, dudando si contarle o no a Izzy sobre eso.

-pues… es que hace un par de semanas yo… bueno, resulta que Tai… es que… ¡a mi ¡me gusta Tai! – Sora se demoró tanto en decirlo que lo gritó. – este, no… me gustaba antes, ¿entiendes?, y se lo dije pero él me rechazó, y quedamos de amigos, pero desde entonces a comenzado a comportarse como un idiota conmigo, siempre diciendo lo menos indicado para el momento y siento que solo quiere provocarme y me molesta. – Sora sacó tanto de su pecho que suspiró aliviada.

-¿y no crees que tal vez lo hace a propósito? – le propuso Izzy.

-¿a… propósito…?

-si, conociendo a Tai, se sintió muy mal por no corresponder tus sentimientos y de seguro que intentó una manera de que tú no te sintieras más atraida por él, como intentado decir que no vale la pena. Es una manera poco ortodoxa, pero es Tai de quien estamos hablado… - el chico sonrió satisfecho con su conclusión.

Sora pensó un poco en eso antes de hablar.

-¿tu crees?

-ajá.

Sora sonrió también, feliz de no haber perdido verdaderamente la amistad con su amigo de infancia.

-gracias de nuevo, Izzy.

-de nada, aunque también me parece una tontería de parte de Tai rechazar a una chica como tú…

Sora se sonrojó inconcientemente por el comentario…

****

Fin de la segunda parte.

Notas:

mmm… derrepente parece como si hiciera a Koushiro perfecto, todo amable y preocupado, pero no es así (bueno, para mi sí, pero eso es otro tema ^_~), lo que pasa es que Kou-kun es muy educado, eso se puede ver por la manera en que trata a todo el mundo en la versión japonesa…

Agregué Mimato al fin y al cabo. No es de mis parejas favoritas, pero quise algo de variación, además de que hay gente allá afuera que si le gusta esa pareja ^^, esto es para ellos ;)

Ah! muchas gracias a Aizu por el dibujo de Minako, te quedó precioso!

And for the english readers: If you want to review, don't worry and do it in english, I understand anyway ^_~ and thanks, of course!


	3. Tiempo compartido

Knowledge

Knowledge

&

Love

__

Por: Ariadna

Tercera parte:

****

Tiempo compartido

Sora salió de la sala apenas sonó el timbre de finalización de clases. Tai corrió tras ella y la detuvo antes de irse.

-hey, Sora ¿para donde vas? Tenemos práctica de fútbol hoy.

-eh… este… no podré ir.

-¿de nuevo?

-sí, quedé de estudiar con Izzy. – y diciendo eso desapareció corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela.

Otros chicos más se acercaron a Taichi.

-¿Sora otra vez faltará a la práctica?

-ya viene siendo la quinta vez en dos semanas…

Tai escuchó los comentarios en silencio, mirando con cierta curiosidad hacia donde se había marchado la chica.

-buenas tardes, Sra. Izumi. – saludó Sora al entrar a la casa.

-¿vienes a estudiar de nuevo?

-así es.

-Izzy ya está en su habitación, les llevaré algo de comer dentro de un rato.

-gracias.

La portadora de Amor no esperó a golpear y entró a la pieza de su amigo, que, como siempre, estaba sentado frente a su computador.

-hey, Izzy, ¿qué tal?

El chico se giró y saludó a Sora de vuelta.

-hoy llegaste temprano. – notó el pelirrojo. - ¿no es problema que vengas tan seguido para acá?

-creo que es más fácil estudiar acá que en mi casa, ¿quién diría que Minako tiene tanta afición por la música?

-¿cómo va todo con tu mamá y tu padrastro? – le preguntó mientras le indicaba que se sentara. - ¿para cuando tienen la fecha de la boda?

-no saben todavía. Quieren que sea un día especial, pero que no caiga en fechas de cumpleaños ni otros aniversarios. – Sora río. – se complican demasiado yo creo…

-así parece. Bien, ¿en qué quedamos la otra vez? – Izzy se fue al estante a buscar unos libros.

-no sé, dímelo tú. Tú eres el genio que será ascendido un curso…

Ya había pasado un mes desde él incidente con la familia de Sora. Al parecer se había acostumbrado bastante bien a su nuevo padre y hermana, ya que eran buenas personas al fin y al cabo, y le daban más vida a su casa estando ahí.

Una semana después, Izzy le contó que la dirección de la escuela había decidido elevarlo un curso, pero que necesitaba un tiempo para ponerse al día con la última materia, por lo que le pidió ayuda para estudiar. Sora no era una de las más listas de su clase, pero tenía buenas notas y mejor disposición a ayudar en su tiempo libre que Matt o Tai. O al menos eso le decía ella a él…

-ah… - Sora estiró sus brazos y suspiró profundo. – creo que con eso bastará por hoy, ¿no?

Izzy cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie.

-si, gracias. ¿Te quedas para el té?

-sólo si tu mamá prepara esas galletas que me encantan. – dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, las prepara cada vez que vienes. Iré a ayudarla a poner la mesa.

Sora se puso de pie también. 

-oye, ¿puedo revisar mis E-mails? – preguntó indicando a la computadora. – Matt me dijo que Mimi me escribiría hoy.

-no hay problema.

Sora se sentó frente a la maquina apenas Izzy salió del cuarto y comenzó a teclear hasta que dio con el mensaje de su amiga.

__

Para: [_sorat@nenokia.jn_][1]__

De: [_palmonpink@yahoo.com_][2]__

Asunto: ¿es cierto? 

Hello Sora!!

Hace mucho que no sé de ti, sabes?

¿por qué no me has escrito? Es que acaso te olvidaste de mí *snif, snif* 

nah, dudo que sea eso, no?

Pero por lo que Matt me a contado has estado *ocupada* últimamente…

¿Cómo es que no me cuentas nada?

Mattie me dijo que Izzy y tú han pasado mucho tiempo compartido este último mes ¿a qué se debe eso? Mattie es un buen observador, pero no quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas (como vez algo he madurado desde que me fui ^_^), pero dime, ¿te gusta Izzy?

Si es así… que romántico!! Te felicito, Izzy es demasiado serio pero un muy buen chico, ¡ustedes dos se deben ver adorables juntos!

Espero ser la dama de honor para la boda, eh? ^_~

Your friend,

Mimi.

Sora no pudo más que sonrojarse.

¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso? Tendría que tener una seria conversación con Matt un día de estos…

Escuchó la voz de Izzy llamándola a comer y se sonrojó más.

No es que realmente le gustara, ¿o sí?

Una hora después Sora caminaba rumbo a su casa, aún pensando en lo que le había escrito Mimi. ¿Será que todos piensan eso? ¿Qué Izzy le gusta?

Se sonrojó de nuevo.

Y se detuvo en seco.

__

"Oh, Dios… si me gusta…"

La muchacha se puso a pensar en todo este último tiempo, cancelaba todo si es que Izzy la invitaba a ir a alguna parte, y cuando tenía tiempo libre también lo pasaba con él.

Y es que Izzy la hacía sentir tan bien… ¿cómo no iba a gustarle pasar tiempo con él?

¿Pero eso quiere decir que le gusta?

__

"Acéptalo Sora, no es normal que una chica le dedique tanto tiempo a un amigo, has dejado hasta tus queridas prácticas de fútbol de lado para estar con él. REALMENTE te gusta." Su conciencia le dijo.

Al parecer su subconsciente lo supo todo el tiempo, a pesar de que su consciente no quería aceptarlo.

__

"¿Y qué es lo que me gusta de él? Su misterio… me gustaría ser yo la que lo abriera al mundo, eso es lo que más me llama la atención, y luego está su dedicación, su preocupación por sus amigos…"

Pero eso lo podía encontrar Joe y Matt y hasta en TK también, la particularidad de Izzy era su misterio, su distancia. Quería averiguar sus secretos… quería descubrir al verdadero Izzy…

Buscó en sus bolsillos la llave de la entrada al llegar a su casa, y se fue directamente a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama y tomó la fotografía donde estaban todos sus amigos en el Digimundo.

-me gusta…

-¿te gusta quién? – le preguntó una voz desde la entrada de su pieza.

-ah, hola Minako, ¿qué pasa?

-nada, es que te vi llegar y ni siquiera me saludaste. – la otra chica le sonrió. – y dime, ¿quién te gusta?

Sora frunció el ceño. Aún no conocía lo suficiente a Minako como para confiarle ese tipo de cosas.

-está bien, no me digas. – dijo su hermanastra al fin, notando lo que Sora quería decir. – pero si quieres hablar…

La joven Takenouchi suspiró, y le indicó a la otra chica que se sentara a su lado.

-¿alguna vez te a gustado alguien?

-muchas veces. – contestó rápidamente.

-si, pero alguien EN SERIO, alguien con quien desees pasar el resto de tu vida juntos.

Minako pensó un poco antes de responder.

-en realidad no, creo que aún estoy pequeña para saber de amor.

-pues yo soy sólo un año mayor que tú, Minako, pero si sé sobre el amor… y una amiga me hizo notar que hay un chico que me gusta… no me había puesto a pensar en eso antes, pero de solo pensar que me gusta me sonrojo y… - Sora estaba roja como tomate y no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿se lo vas a decir?

-recién acabo de enterarme de que me gusta, es un poco apresurado pensar en decírselo… 

-no es tu amigo Taichi, ¿verdad? – interrogó Minako un poco ruborizada también.

El recuerdo de Tai vino a la mente de Sora con una piedra en la cabeza.

-no, no es Tai.

La compañera de Biyomon dio por terminada la conversación con su nueva hermana y le pidió que la dejara sola.

Ahora sus pensamientos rondaban en torno a Tai… Hace mucho que no le gustaba, desde que comenzó a portarse como un idiota con ella, pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba… ¿qué pasaría si Izzy pensará igual que Tai?

Izzy la quería mucho, y hasta dijo que Tai hizo una estupidez al rechazarla, pero eso no quería decir que lo que ella sentía por él fuese correspondido. Tal vez se sentiría incomodo con salir con una chica mayor, tal vez no se interesaba en salir con chicas todavía, tal vez…

No era bueno arriesgarse, ese 'tal vez' era realmente amplio… no quería pasar por lo mismo y perder a otro amigo como Tai… en especial porque Izzy le gustaba mucho más de lo que le gustaba Tai…

****

Fin de la tercera parte.

Notas:

Como ven todo el fanfic lo tengo enfocado desde lo que piensa Sora, y así seguirá siendo en las partes que quedan. 

Tengan por seguro que la siguiente parte será mucho mejor, ya que Izzy ya sabe que le escondían sus padres… ¿alguien se atreve a adivinar? Si, ya sé Jesús, tú adivinaste, pero no se vale porque nosotros dos tenemos cruzados los cables ^_~

Muchas gracias a la gente que ha dejado sus comentarios ^^, espero que lo sigan haciendo con el resto de los capítulos para saber que opinan ^^

   [1]: mailto:sorat@nenokia.jn
   [2]: mailto:palmonpink@nenokia.com



	4. ¿Un poco de futbol?

Knowledge

Knowledge

&

Love

__

Por: Ariadna

Cuarta parte:

****

¿Un poco de fútbol?

La estaba evitando.

****

Él la estaba evitando.

Hasta hace varios días todo iba bien, pero…

__

~ Flash back ~

-no necesito más tu ayuda para estudiar Sora, gracias.

-um, ok… ¿quieres salir a tomar unos helados entonces?

-no, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿y qué tal mañana?

-estaré ocupado toda la semana.

-¿y des…?

-ESTARÉ OCUPADO.

__

~ fin del Flash Back ~

¿Por qué se volvió tan distante de repente? No sólo con ella, sino con todos… bueno, siempre fue distante con todos, pero ella pensaba que había logrado la diferencia, que él se sentía en confianza con ella…

Se desilusionó al descubrir que no era así.

__

"Debo hablar con él" se dijo. Pero sabía que a Izzy no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas, iba a ser difícil convencerlo…

Sora encontró a Izzy caminando hacía las afueras de la escuela apenas tocaron el timbre de salida.

-¡hey, Izzy!

El susodicho se giró y la saludó, no dejaba de ser educado a pesar de su estado de ánimo.

-hola Sora.

-hola, oye Izz, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-dime.

-¿está todo bien?

-claro, ¿qué te hace pensar otra cosa?

-pues… es que ya no hablamos en los recreos, ni salimos juntos y ni siquiera devuelves mis llamadas telefónicas.

Sora pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, a pesar de que este sonreía.

-no es nada, es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

-pero si dijiste que ya no necesitabas mi ayuda con los estudios…

-pero eso no quita que tenga trabajo, es sólo que me di cuenta de que te estoy quitando demasiado tiempo libre.

-Pero a mi no me importa, por favor déjame seguir ayudándote. – le pidió ella.

El chico evitó su mirada.

-preferiría estudiar solo por ahora. – insistió él.

-¿por qué? ¿Te molesta que te ayude? – Sora por un momento pensó que tal vez Izzy había descubierto que le gustaba, y esa era la razón de su distancia.

-no, no es eso, solo que… quiero estar solo por un tiempo, ¿ok?

Sora frunció el ceño.

-¡pero si siempre estás solo! O más bien, ¡lo estabas! ¿Por qué quieres estar solo de nuevo?

Izzy parecía estar desesperándose con la insistencia de la chica.

-¡porque me enteré de que…! – se detuvo al darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, y bajó la vista.

-Izz… ¿seguro de que no quieres hablar?

-no… es demasiado tonto…

Sora no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar la conversación que había tenido con él hace ya tiempo atrás, cuando era ella la del problema…

-¿quieres jugar un poco de fútbol?

Izzy levantó la vista en forma rápida ante la extraña pregunta que le había hecho Sora.

-¿…Fútbol?

La chica sonrió alegremente como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-si, hoy no hay práctica por lo que tenemos toda la cancha libre, ¿qué te parece?

-¿por qué…?

-desgastar energía siempre ayuda a relajarse. Si no quieres hablar está bien, pero no dejaré que te quedes solo.

Dicho esto, Sora lo tomó por el brazo hasta la cancha abandonada y ahí mientras dejaba sus pertenecías de lado buscó una pelota para usar.

-¡aquí hay una, a jugar entonces!

Izzy se dio cuenta de que no podía negarse, y que tal vez algo de eso lo relajaría realmente… además de que no le gustaba la idea de llegar temprano a su casa.

Jugaron hasta el cansancio. Sora era una excelente jugadora, pero al menos Izzy resistía gracias al arduo entrenamiento escapando de digimons virus que aprendió en el Digimundo.

Se detuvieron un momento para tomar algo de agua. Izzy parecía sentirse mucho mejor.

-¿no hay problema con que regreses tarde a tu casa? – le preguntó él.

-nah, no hay nadie en casa hoy. Mi mamá y Tanori fueron de compras y Minako tenía una cita con Tai.

-¿cómo? ¿Tai?

-ajá, ella lo invitó.

-¿y no estas molesta?

-me da igual… – respondió ella algo sonrojada.

-ah… - Izzy se quedó en silencio por un rato. - tú y Minako se llevan bien, ¿no? Tener una hermana no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

Sora se extrañó con la pregunta.

-es… distinto. Aún no nos conocemos mucho pero todo va bien, es una buena chica. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no, por nada…

Y ahí fue cuando a Sora se imaginó lo que pasaba.

-¿tu mamá está pensando en tener otro hijo? – le preguntó a su amigo entusiasmada, casi como una afirmación.

-eh, no… es que… - Izzy ya no sabía como zafarse de la situación. – ella ya está embarazada. – aclaró al fin.

-¡que bien, Izzy! ¡Tendrás un hermanito, te felicito!

Al chico no pareció gustarle el comentario.

-no hay nada que felicitar, ni siquiera es mi hermano…

-¿qué?

-¡lo que oyes! ¡Ese bebe no es ni nunca será mi hermano!

Izzy se puso de pie y fue por sus cosas para irse, pero Sora lo detuvo.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-nada más que la verdad, Sora. Yo no pertenezco a esa familia.

-bueno, tal vez te sientas un poco incomodo y dicen que los hermanos mayores se sienten desatendidos cuando nace un bebe, pero…

-no sabes de lo que hablas. Yo soy adoptado.

-… - Sora tomó un hondo respiro antes de poder hablar. 

Ahí estaba, el misterio de Izzy, la razón de su distancia, lo había descubierto, él le había contado…

-¿sabes de eso hace mucho?

El chico se sentó en el suelo, iba a ser una conversación muy larga…

Al cabo de un rato, Izzy tuvo que reconocer que contarle de eso a alguien lo hizo sentir mejor, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-entonces, en otras palabras, tienes miedo que tu adopción sólo fuese para reemplazar al primer hijo de los Izumi que murió, y que como ahora tendrán uno por su propia cuenta temes que ya no seas necesario.

Izzy no asintió pero tampoco se negó. 

Sora se quedó en silencio por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para animar a su amigo.

-como diría Tai: "para ser tan inteligente eres muy tonto a veces". Izzy, esas personas son tus padres, tal vez no por sangre, pero jamás te harán menos, yo misma he visto cuanto te quieren, yo escuché también una de esas conversaciones acerca de decirte o no sobre su embarazo, y era porque les preocupaba que tu reacción fuera así, ¿tú crees que si no les importaras se habrían preocupado?

-**SÉ** que se preocupan por mí. – protestó él. – es sólo que me molesta enterarme de todo escuchando tras las paredes, ¡ellos no confían en mi!

-¿y por qué no se los dices? ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Izzy! ¡Tienes que hacerles entender que no puede ser que no sean honestos contigo, que no importa lo que te tengan que decir tú los seguirás queriendo!

Sora había tomado a Izzy por los hombros y lo tenía realmente cerca, pero evitó hacer una tontería y lo miró a los ojos.

-me molesta que seas la portadora del Amor. – murmuró el chico algo sonrojado.

-¿por qué?

-porque puedes ver a través de mí…

-me gusta lo que estoy viendo. – declaró ella. Y luego de un silencio, agregó: - ¿te apetece una carrera hasta donde dejamos tirada la pelota para irnos tranquilos?

-ok…

Los chicos comenzaron a correr uno detrás del otro. Sora iba adelante.

-¡eres muy lento, Izumi!

-¡eso lo veremos!

Izzy corrió lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron para dar alcance a la chica. Cuando estaban sólo a nos pasos de distancia Sora se giró para ver cuanta ventaja le llevaba al pelirrojo e inevitablemente chocaron, cayendo Izzy sobre ella.

-ouch…

-ay… 

Ambos respiraban agitados debido a la carrera, Izzy se separó un poco de Sora pero aún estaba encima de ella. No parecían moverse, sólo se miraban a los ojos de manera intensa. El escenario era perfecto, las sensaciones rondaban por todo el lugar reflejando los sentimientos que tenían Izzy y Sora en ese momento…

Y se besaron.

No un beso largo, pero si tierno y con una pequeña corriente eléctrica provocada por el contacto.

Pero Izzy rompió aquel contacto.

-yo… lo siento, no debí…

-no, Izzy, yo, este…

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente, fue por sus cosas y luego salió corriendo antes de escuchar a Sora.

-¡por favor, Izzy, espera!

****

Fin de la cuarta parte.

Notas:

I'm happy like a puppy ^___^

Me faltan dos capítulos y termino… me gustó esta escena J aunque no creo que una misma deba decir eso… :P 

De todas maneras, espero sus comentarios ^^


	5. Cómo decirte que te quiero

Knowledge

Knowledge

&

Love

__

Por: Ariadna

Quinta parte:

****

Como decirte que te quiero…

Sora caminó hacia Matt a la hora de almuerzo.

-necesito hablar contigo.

La chica llevó a su amigo a rastras hasta un lugar donde pudiesen conversar tranquilos. Sora se veía nerviosa, y Matt lo notó.

-¿qué pasa?

-Mimi no está aquí, pero tú eres lo más cercano a ella, así que tal vez sabrás lo que ella me diría que hiciera. 

Matt arqueó la ceja sin entender a lo que se refería Sora.

-este… um, resulta que… me gusta un chico… - dijo ella al fin totalmente roja.

-no seré yo ¿verdad?, sabes que tengo novia… - bromeó él.

-no seas idiota, ¡claro que no eres tú!

La respuesta de Sora hizo que Matt pusiera cara de ofendido.

-¿qué? ¿Acaso no podría ser yo? ¿Qué no soy lo suficiente guapo?

-tal vez en una dimensión paralela en la que Izzy estuviera muerto tú podrías llegar a gustarme… - respondió ella sarcástica.

-entonces es Izzy… - murmuró él, sonriendo. – ja, ya lo sabía…

Sora se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho.

-er… bueno, pues si, es Izzy.

-¿y que pasa con él? ¿Tienes miedo de decirle?

-lo que pasa… - suspiró antes de continuar. – lo que pasa es que ayer tuvimos un… 'incidente' y ahora él ya no me habla.

-¿incidente?

-eh, si… - Sora se volvió a ruborizar fuertemente. – casi sin querer… nos besamos…

-¡que bien! – exclamó Matt, pero luego se detuvo a pensar. - ¿y por qué no te habla?

-¿que no es obvio? ¡Yo no le gusto de la misma manera que él me gusta a mí!

-hey, no apresures nada, si no te ha dicho que no le gustas no pongas palabras en su boca.

-¿tu crees…?

-Todos somos tímidos, seguramente no te habla porque cree que tú no quieres hablar con él. ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

-pues… no.

-¿entonces?

-¡pero no puedo hablar con él tampoco! – insistió ella.

-¿por qué no? – Matt no entendía porque tanta confusión.

-¿y qué pasa si es lo mismo que con Tai? Sé que soy su amiga y no querrá herir mis sentimientos pero no quiero que se distancie de mí de esa manera… ¡no de nuevo!

El chico rubio se quedó en silencio para poder dar una buena respuesta a eso.

-no lo sé. Nunca se puede saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Izz, en realidad no me imagino lo que estará pensando ahora. – tomó otra pausa. – aún así… ¿por qué no esperas la llegada de Mimi este fin de semana y hablas con ella? Ella e Izzy se escriben bastante seguido porque Izz se la pasa en su computadora, tal vez ella sepa que piensa él al respecto o por lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿no?

-¿Mimi viene?

-para el cumpleaños de Joe, ¿recuerdas?

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Joe!! – exclamaron gritando y al unísono Kari y Mimi, una vez que el susodicho abriera la puerta de su casa.

-er…gracias, aunque me dejaron casi sordo…

Detrás de las chicas se encontraban Sora, Taichi y Minako, quienes también saludaron a Joe con la misma efusividad y luego cada uno le pasó un regalo de su parte.

Dentro de la casa se podía ver a la familia del festejado y a Matt, TK, e Izzy, estos últimos tres conversando animadamente.

Sora se acercó al grupo y de inmediato Matt decidió retirarse, llevándose a su hermano con él.

-hola Sora, eh…creo que iremos a saludar a Mimi, vamos TK.

Sora quedó a solas con el chico pelirrojo, pero no duró mucho…

-Izzy, yo…

-ah, me dio sed, iré por algo para tomar…

Izzy se escabulló nervioso hacia la cocina dejando a la chica hablando sola.

-¡hum! – Sora protestó algo enojada por ser ignorada de esa manera. - ¿cómo voy a aclarar todo esto y decirle lo que siento si no me deja ni terminar una frase?

-acorrálalo. – le recomendó una voz a su espalda. Mimi. 

-¿y como hago eso? – preguntó la portadora del amor, curiosa.

-enciérrate con él en una pieza.

Sora dudó.

-no sé… eso lo asustará más… además, no hay nada aún que me asegure que me corresponde, tal vez sea mejor decirle que todo fue un malentendido y sigamos siendo amigos… - Sora hablaba mientras miraba con cierta tristeza a Izzy conversar con Tai, al otro lado de la sala.

-¡de ninguna manera! – declaró Mimi con fuerza. – tienes que entender Sora, que te quiera él o no como tú lo quieres a él, debes decirle igualmente. No puedes seguir conteniendo sentimientos así, te hará mal.

-¿y que hay con lo que pasó con Tai? También me convenciste esa vez de decírselo y terminé perdiendo su verdadera amistad.

-¿y hubiese sido mejor quedarte con el cariño que le tenías aún cuando él no te correspondía?

-pues no, pero…

-¿ves? – Mimi le guiñó un ojo. – no pienses tanto y actúa, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-si tú lo dices…

Cuando Sora se acercó nuevamente a Izzy, esta vez fue Tai el que se retiró, no sin antes darle un empujón al hijo de los Izumi, quien tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello.

__

"Estuvieron hablando de mí." Se dio cuenta la chica. Se disponía a hablar, pero Izzy habló primero.

-Sora… ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Le tomó por sorpresa, pero Sora aceptó, y fueron hacía el balcón que daba hacía las afueras de la ciudad.

La noche era cálida, pero había una pequeña brisa que anunciaba pronto la llegada del invierno.

Sora se abrazó así misma al sentir la brisa, pensando en que debería haber traído algo para abrigarse.

Izzy se mantenía silencioso a su lado, mirando las estrellas en el cielo.

-y… ¿de que quieres hablar? – Sora se impacientó un poco.

-te… te quería agradecer, Sora.

-¿huh? ¿Agradecer qué?

-todo este último tiempo… has sido muy buena amiga para mí, justo lo que necesitaba… Hablé con mis papás sobre lo que me dijiste. Les dije como me sentía y ahora estoy mucho mejor… hablamos durante largo rato gracias a eso, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

-¿entonces todo está bien ahora? – Sora se apoyó al lado de su amigo en la baranda del balcón.

-si… - Izzy calló por un momento, pero luego se giró hacia ella. – no, no todo está bien.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-lo que pasó el otro día… hice mal en salir corriendo… yo, Sora, yo… sé que a ti te gusta Tai, pero..

-¡no me gusta Tai! – interrumpió la muchacha, con bastante énfasis. – te dije que me gustó, si, pero eso fue en el pasado, hace mucho que no pienso en él de esa manera…

-¿Sí? – Sora pudo notar como la expresión de Izzy se iluminó por un momento, al parecer en descubrimiento le había agradado. – ah, pues… lo que te quería decir es que… creo que, no, estoy seguro que, pues… - el chico respiró profundo, estaba complicándose demasiado. – lo que quiero decir, es que me arrepiento de haber huido, porque me gustó ese beso.

Sora se puso roja de pies a cabeza, en especial al ver que Izzy estaba tan rojo como ella y la miraba ahora directo a los ojos.

-tal vez no te parezca igual, pero luego de la conversación con mis papás me di cuenta de que odio dejarme los sentimientos solamente para mí, además, Tai dijo que…

-¿Tai?

-mmm, si… él nos vio esa tarde, y dijo que tenía que decirte como me sentía, yo me negué pero amenazó con decírtelo él hoy así que…

-¿entonces yo te gusto? – Sora estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa. Esto resultaba más fácil de lo que ella pensaba.

El portador del conocimiento, sin dejar de estar colorado, miró hacía las estrellas nuevamente.

-yo diría que algo más que eso…

Sora quedó paralizada, iba a decir algo ella también, pero las palabras no salían. _"Vamos, Takenouchi, dile lo que sientes, ¡dile que lo quieres también!"_ Pero nada pasaba.

El tiempo de una respuesta terminó, e Izzy suspiró resignado.

-entiendo. No te preocu…

-¡NO! – logró decir Sora por fin, haciendo que el otro chico callara para escucharla.

Pero nuevamente las palabras no salían de su boca.

Sora cerró los ojos e hizo lo único que podría remplazar sus palabras.

Se acercó a Izzy y lo besó.

El chico estuvo sorprendido en un principio, pero en vez de separarse, la tomó con sus manos por alrededor de su cuello y cara, y le devolvió el gesto, con ternura y cariño…

Cuando se soltaron para respirar, quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para sentir sus alientos, y reflejarse en los ojos del otro.

-con eso te queda claro como me siento yo, ¿no? – comentó Sora sonriendo.

-¡claro como el agua!

****

Fin de la quinta parte.

Notas: 

Y… ¿gustó la declaración de amor? Me costó pensar en esta parte… pero ya soy feliz ^___^

Notaron la mención a 'Desaparecer' que puse?? Jaja XDDD

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	6. Me gusta

Knowledge

Knowledge

&

Love

__

Por: Ariadna

Sexta parte:

****

Me gusta…

****

Y meses después…

El partido de fútbol está por terminar. Desde las gradas, Sora e Izzy animan al equipo de Tai que estaba pronto a anotar otro gol. Segundos después el pito final suena y la escuela Odaiba a ganado 4 a 0.

-fue un buen partido. - comentó ella.

-si, pero hubiesen anotado más goles si tú hubieras jugado, Sora. – agregó él. – aún no entiendo por qué dejaste el equipo…

-Si hubiese seguido jugando no podría ayudar a mamá en su escuela de arte, tomar mis clases de tenis y tener tiempo libre para ti, ¿no crees?

-tienes razón. Mira, ahí está Minako, junto al entrenador, ¿qué hace ella ahí?

-decidió que como no es buena en los deportes al menos estaría como ayudante del equipo, para estar cerca de Tai… - explicó Sora, con una sonrisa pícara. – ven, vamos a unirnos a la celebración.

La chica tomó de la mano a su **novio** y fueron a saludar a los jugadores. Entre saludo y saludo, Sora notó a un chico que no había visto antes junto con Kari, conversando muy felices. Se le acercó a Tai para salir de dudas.

-¿quién es él? – preguntó indicándolo.

-¿quién? Ah, Davis, Davis Motomiya. Acaba de ingresar al equipo, es muy bueno, pronto lo pondrán de titular.

-se ve muy interesado en Kari…

-lo sé, se me a pegado como lapa desde que descubrió que ella es mi hermana… - murmuró el chico con algo de molestia.

-¿y que piensa Kari de él? – Sora miraba curiosa la sonrisa de la menor de los Kamiya cuando estaba con ese chico. – parece interesada también.

-no lo sé, Minako piensa lo mismo. De seguro tienes razón, más que más, tú eres la portadora del Amor aquí, ¿no?

-jaja, ya lo creo…

Mientras, Izzy había perdido de vista a Sora y la buscaba con urgencia, cuando al fin la encontró le pidió que fuera con ella. 

-¿qué pasa?

-mi papá llamó del hospital, el bebé ya nació.

La pareja caminó por los largos pasillos blancos del hospital, buscando la habitación que les habían indicado. Al dar con ella la abrieron y vieron al Sr. Izumi acompañando a su mujer, quien estaba acostada en cama con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-que bueno que llegaste al fin Izzy, y tú también Sora. – les sonrió. - Queremos presentarles a la pequeña Kotori Izumi, tu hermana Koushiro.

El chico se acercó con prudencia, soltándole la mano a su novia para poder acariciar con ella la tez de su hermana recién nacida.

-es muy suave…

-así es, ¿quieres cargarla?

-yo no… - Izzy intentó negarse, nervioso de cargar con un ser vivo tan delicado, pero la confianza de su madre le hizo aceptar. – si, me gustaría.

A Izzy le extrañó lo liviano que era ese diminuto ser, y la sensación de ternura que sintió cuando la niña abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su hermano mayor.

Sora miró complacida la escena, y después pidió cargarla también. La chica pudo jurar verla sonreír cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, para luego quedarse plácidamente dormida de nuevo.

-serás una buena madre, Sora. – le comentó el padre de Izzy.

Tanto Sora como Izzy se ruborizaron bastante con el comentario, lo que provocó risas en los adultos.

-creo que mamá y Kotori necesitan descansar, con Sora volveremos más rato, ¿está bien?

-no hay problema hijo, ve a divertirte con Sora.

No caminaron por mucho, no tenían deseos de hacerlo. Simplemente compraron unas bebidas y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol en el parque que quedaba al frente del hospital.

-tienes una hermana muy bonita, Izz. Kotori es un hermoso nombre…

-si…

-¿crees que yo también pueda ser una buena madre?

Izzy se atoró un poco con la bebida cuando escuchó esa pregunta, y Sora se rió por la cara que puso después.

-jaja, no te preocupes, ¡sólo es una pregunta!

-er, ya… - el chico se sonrojó aún más con la risa de su novia.

-me gusta hacerte sonrojar. – declaró ella. – ¡el rojo en tus mejillas se ve adorable!

-¡hum! – Izzy puso cara de ofendido.

-no te enfades, no es lo único que me gusta de ti. – la chica comenzaba a enumerar con los dedos… - Me gusta poder mirarte a los ojos directamente, no tener que mirarte para abajo como cuando nos conocimos, jaja. Me gusta también tu dedicación por las cosas que haces, me gusta el gesto que haces cuando estás pensando en algo a lo que no le encuentras solución. Me gusta tu tranquilidad y la amabilidad que tienes con todos, incluso con aquellos con los que no te llevas bien. Me gusta tu paciencia para escuchar lo que otros tienen que decir, aunque eso se lo debemos agradecer a Mimi y sus quejas, porque antes no le prestabas mucha atención al mundo a tu alrededor. – la chica giró su vista hacía él. - Y más que nada, me gusta el cariño y ternura que le demuestras a tu familia y a mí, por supuesto…

-wow! ¿Tantas cosas te gustan de mí?

-nah, creo que son más, pero no las recuerdo todas ahora, es cuestión de momentos, ¿no crees? – Sora le sonrió. – y dime, ¿qué te gusta de mí?

-todo.

-vamos, puedes ser más especifico que eso.

-¿más especifico? Mmm… pues hay algo que me gusta de ti por sobre todo.

-¿sólo una cosa? – la chica sonó un poco desilusionada.

-si, tus ojos.

-¿mis ojos?

-si, porque me reflejo en ellos.

Sora soltó un bufido.

-¡¿por eso?!

Izzy no pareció inmutarse por la reacción de ella.

-sé que suena egoísta, pero mientras yo me refleje en tus ojos sé que tú te reflejarás en los míos, y tenerte en mi vista es lo que todo lo que necesito para alegrar el día, lo que realmente quiero, tenerte aquí conmigo.

-saber salir de los problemas es otra habilidad que me gusta de ti… - dijo ella, sonrojada.

-¡gracias, es algo en lo que he practicado mucho!. – bromeó él.

-jaja… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la práctica de la banda de Matt ahora? Le prometí a Mimi que lo mantendría alejado de las fans…

-está bien, ya le quiero contar a todos de mi hermanita, y preguntarle a Tai y Matt algunos datos de hermanos mayores.

-no te preocupes que yo estaré siempre aquí para ayudarte.

-lo sé. Y yo estaré siempre para ti.

-me alegro que sea así, y que seas tú.

-yo también…

-¿vamos entonces? – propuso la chica poniéndose de pie.

-vamos…

****

Fin de la sexta parte.

Fin de 'Knowledge and Love'.

Primera terminación: 02/01/01

Segunda terminación: 31/05/01 

Notas: 

Fin fin fin!!!

Por fin finalicé!!

Yay!!!! *Ariadna salta como un conejo, llena de felicidad* 

Ahora, como ya había dicho, este fic es para mi amigo Jesús… 

Respecto al nombre de la hermanita de Kou-kun… tiene un sentido especial… "Ko" tiene el kanji de "pequeño" y "Tori" es el kanji de "pájaro"… "Izumi" quiere decir "manantial"… si lo unimos todo el nombre del bebé sería "pequeño pájaro del manantial"… bonito, ne? En especial si su hermano mayor se llama "chico de la Luz del manantial" ("chico" es lo único que se me ocurrió para cubrir los dos kanjis "Shi" y "Rou" ya que uno quiere decir "niño" y el otro "hombre"… que complejo…). 

Puse un diminuto Daikari porque me pareció curioso, eso iba para Priss-chan, juju.

Espero sus comentarios ^^ 


End file.
